Einsam Nacht
by N I G H T C R A W L E R2
Summary: JAT-Kurt plays a game of 'pretend' thinking about Kitty but it gets a little out of hand. Not really suitable for children, but not extremely vulgar. Along the terms of LIME. (Complete Kuritty...)


((Author's Note: I sort of didn't know what exactly what to write, so I wrote this. I thought about it while listening to a song on Pink's new album... Don't ask. Inspiration from Pink. I don't know. Please reveiw it, okay? I want to know if my instincts are correct...))  
  
((Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the X-Men, or anything for that matter. Hell, this isn't even my computer. It belongs to the school. Oh, how my life reeks of sucktitude..))  
  
Einsam Nacht  
  
Kurt sat in his room. Alone. So alone. It didn't help that none of the other mutants in the academy would room with him. He was so alone. And it was dark. He couldn't even see himself in the mirror across from him.   
  
All the other students were certainly downstairs. All sharing the joys of a Friday night. And he was left alone. Why didn't anyone ever include him in any of the fun. The only person who did was Evan, and that was only because the kid looked up to Kurt. Like some kind of role model, or big brother.  
  
Kurt rolled over into his bed. His indigo hair brushed against the pillow as he stared out the window. The weekends were so nice. No school. No waking up too early. No worrying about homework. Of course, there were always Danger Room sessions, but it was better than having to go to school right after. And Saturday morning cartoons were always a pleasure Kurt loved to take advantage of.  
  
But still, something was wrong with being all alone in his room on a Friday night with so many people downstairs.   
  
He'd tried to resolve this boredom many times eariler. Playing video games didn't work. For some reason, even the best RPG game wasn't fun with no one else around. Fighting arcade style was no fun either when you'd beaten the game with every character--twice.  
  
Books in the library usually caught his attention, but he'd read all the good science fiction novels, and the only things left were Shakespeare and research novels, there for the students when they needed reference.   
  
If it weren't dark outside, he could've gone and played soccer in the front yard. Then again, as before, what fun is playing alone?  
  
Kitty was in her room with Rogue, doing the normal things they did--Ignore each other. Rogue was probably proped up against a wall reading a book while Kitty tried on assorted outfits. Something like that. That's at least what he imagined they normally did.  
  
Evan was grounded unfortunately, for missing two Danger Room sessions in a row. His Aunt Ororo always got onto him about being on time, but for some reason Evan usually didn't follow through. Scott was, of course, following Jean wherever she went, which tonight happened to be a party at Duncan's house. They would be gone for hours.   
  
The younger mutants of the house seemed more disinterested in Kurt than anyone else, especially since Kurt's morning round up escapades keeped them warily annerved.  
  
How could there be nothing to do in a house so big containing so many people?   
  
Kurt sighed, and stared blankly at the wall before him. He pulled the pillow out from under his head, and decided it was time for a game of pretend. Wrapping his slightly long furry arms around the white pillow, he held it up against his chest and whispered the first words he'd spoken in a hour. "Oh.. Katzchen."   
  
Of course, this seemed a little strange, purring to a pillow, but Kurt didn't mind. No one would know, right?  
  
Right.  
  
****  
  
It had been an hour since Kitty had heard from Kurt, or smelled the familiar scent of sulphur in the air. Maybe he's gone to bed? She guessed. No. It was only 7:30. The winter season made the nights seem to come quicker than usual, so she'd guessed the time was later. Then again, she did want to make it to that party..  
  
But not without Kurt. She'd almost adapted him as her partying sidekick, and no matter where they went, he would be by her side, that way she'd never have to go stag. Besides, Scott was gone, and he was the only one who could drive anyway. She could've asked Kurt to port them there, but then her dress would reek of sulphur.   
  
Okay, so it is a little weird that Fuzzy hasn't come out of his room in an hour. So what? Its not like whatever he's doing is any of your concern. She stepped back from the mirror, and studied herself over. She turned to Rogue, who was propped against a wall, reading some strange novel, held out her arms and asked. "Does this dress, like, make me look fat?"  
  
Rogue slipped a finger over the inside spine of the book, and shut it. Her gothic painted eyes shifted their glance from the leather bookcover to Kitty. Rogue never really judged peoples looks, especially in pink, but trying to be nice, she answered. "No," she said plainly, "you look alright." She directed her attention back to Romeo and Juliet invertedly, before asked another question.  
  
Kitty turned to gaze at the mirror once more. The dress was awfully tight, hanging on to her skin like a bad case static cling, but the tube top mini skirted dress did give her a bit of 'boost' in the department of her bosom. Giving one last flip of her hair, she turned to Rogue, and told her the new plan. "I'm going to go ask Fuzzy. Maybe he has a different opinion. Besides, I need to know what a guy thinks." She turned, and phased through the door.  
  
"Be my guest," Rogue snorted, the book sucking her attention back in. Like she could care less about what Kitty was going to do.  
  
****  
  
Kurt had become almost fully involed with the pillow. He was kissing its softness, and burying his head in the places where her lips and chest were supposed to be. He never knew playing a game of pretend could be so much fun.   
  
He rolled on his back, and held the pillow on his chest, still whispering coaxes in his cross of German and English, as if the pillow would answer his bidding. "Mm.. Kitty.." His accent stuck out like a sore thumb, but this didn't matter. No one would know about this night.  
  
And he hugged 'Kitty' tighter. Something about feeling the pillow on top of him, and not being able to see a thing, made him slip further into his fantasy world.   
  
Kurt layed the pillow down on the bed beside him, and got up on his knees. He placed the pillow in between his legs, and leaned down, kissing it again. "Ja, Katzchen," he managed to whisper between 'kisses.'   
  
Feeling the need for a bit more release than usual, Kurt slid his three-fingered hand down into his pants, and into his underwear, whatever kind they might be that day. Biting down on his lower lip, he eased his hand slowly over the length of his shaft, a bit unexperienced.  
  
Okay, so he'd never done this before. Hell, he hadn't even made out with a 'woman' as 'beautiful' as 'Kitty' before, but his game of pretend had sucked him in farther than he was willing.   
  
As he blindly stroked the welt in his pants, visions of little things came to mind. One was Kitty's hair tie. Kurt had become fascinated with it once, and put it in his hair. Unfortunately, it had gotten stuck, and he and Kitty spent half the night trying to get it out.   
  
Another was Kitty's bookbag. It always seemed to be on her back. One day, Kurt had decided to rummage through it, and see what he could find. Unfortunately, he found her 'womanly supplies' and had to have Kitty explain what exactly menstruation was.   
  
Little things like this kept creeping into his mind, and his face set in a strange look. One of pleasure. Not just of body, but of soul as well.   
  
He could feel his insides churning as well. Something about being absent minded while still running his fingers over his shaft had aroused him in a way. Probably because he was thinking about Kitty. Light puffs of breath escaped from his lips as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge, yet not ever leaping off. Not just yet.  
  
He also then remembered the times he'd been angry with her, things she'd done, or when she was angry with him. He was angry when she spoke with Lance. Her giggling and flirtatious looks at him made him sick on his stomach. Why couldn't she look at him that way?  
  
She'd been angry with him when she'd first arrived. He was only trying to impress her, by bamfing onto the nose of the X-Jet. But she wasn't impressed.   
  
Then he remembered the sorrow. The times when he'd felt self concious, and Kitty was there to tell him that it was alright. Even though he was born the way he was, he was still loved by eveyone. Especially her, he hoped.  
  
A look of peace crossed his face as he continued his masturbation. Something about what he was doing made eveything around him spin, as if he were about to fall over. Soon enough, he was feeling cramps in his toes, and his head was spinning a bit. He felt an outburst of pleasure, and spilt that white hot feeling into his hand, and all over his undergarments.   
  
Kurt pulled his hand out of his pants, (not before whiping the liquid on his underwear, mind you. He could always wash them...). He laid down, his head against the pillow, and shut his eyes slowly. He felt a final feeling of relaxation. Now he could sleep. "Goodnight, Katzchen... I'm not alone after all..."  
  
****  
  
Kitty phased from the door of Kurt's room, where she had been watching Kurt all along. Her face was flushed, and she almost looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Why was he.. doing.. that? Were the only things she could muster to think. She felt a speechless, inarticulate tickle in her throat.  
  
She wanted to scream. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. All her emotions came flooding in all at once, and she almost couldn't focus on just one thought at a time. She shook this off quickly, however her face was still red as a beet, and she walked downstairs, but of course, not before stopping to look back at the door.  
  
"You were never alone, Kurt."  
  
So much for his 'lonely night.' 


End file.
